Extreme ultraviolet (“EUV”) light, for example, electromagnetic radiation having wavelengths of around 50 nm or less (also sometimes referred to as soft x-rays), and including light at a wavelength of about 13 nm, can be used in photolithography processes to produce extremely small features in substrates, for example, silicon wafers.
Methods to produce EUV light include, but are not necessarily limited to, converting a material into a plasma state that has an element, for example, xenon, lithium, or tin, with an emission line in the EUV range. In one such method, often termed laser produced plasma (“LPP”), the required plasma can be produced by irradiating a target material, for example, in the form of a droplet, stream, or cluster of material, with an amplified light beam that can be referred to as a drive laser. For this process, the plasma is typically produced in a sealed vessel, for example, a vacuum chamber, and monitored using various types of metrology equipment.
CO2 amplifiers and lasers, which output an amplified light beam at a wavelength of about 10600 nm, can present certain advantages as a drive laser irradiating the target material in an LPP process. This may be especially true for certain target materials, for example, for materials containing tin. For example, one advantage is the ability to produce a relatively high conversion efficiency between the drive laser input power and the output EUV power. Another advantage of CO2 drive amplifiers and lasers is the ability of the relatively long wavelength light (for example, as compared to deep UV at 198 nm) to reflect from relatively rough surfaces such as a reflective optic that has been coated with tin debris. This property of 10600 nm radiation can allow reflective mirrors to be employed near the plasma for, for example, steering, focusing and/or adjusting the focal power of the amplified light beam.